Vision (Marvel)
|goals = Kill the Avengers (formerly) Defeat Ultron Become an Avenger Create a golden age of peace on Earth (formerly) |occupation = Adventurer Avengers Member and Leader (formerly) Hydra's Avengers Member (formerly) Avengers Unity Division Member (formerly) Avengers A.I. Leader (formerly) Avengers West Coast Member (formerly) Avengers (Heroes Reborn) Member (formerly) |family = |friends = Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Scarlet Witch (love-interest), Ant-Man, Wasp, Doctor Strange, Carol Danvers (love-interest), Mantis (love-interest), Human Torch (Android), Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, The Immortal Iron Fist |enemies = Ultron, Yellowjacket, Surtur, Ares, Annihilus, Nathaniel Richards, Ronan the Accuser, Egghead, Man-Ape, Ymir, Swordsman, Tinkerer, Puppet Master, Larry Trask, Brain-Child, Arkon, Sentinels, Masters of Evil, Squadron Sinister, Zodiac Cartel, Son of the Serpents, Split-Second Squad, Circus of Crime |size = 260 |type of hero = AI Superhero}} Vision is a superhero from Marvel comics most often associated with the Avengers, originally built as a weapon by Ultron to use against the heroes Vision became self-aware and decided to cast aside his old master in favor of being a hero instead and has remained, more or less, a loyal member of the Avengers ever since. Vision is a synthetic being similar to a robot or android but is fully sentient, being capable of understanding and even feeling human emotions. Vision's capability for humanity climaxed in many ways by him becoming the husband of fellow Avenger Scarlet Witch - although their relationship has struggled he has for the most part been portrayed as loyal, even amidst the chaos that is the life of an Avenger. He was created by Roy Thomas and the late John Buscema. Biography Creation Vision was created by Ultron, using the remains of the Human Torch android, and had Professor Phineas Horton alter the Horton Cells to give Vision density shifting powers. However, it was revealed that Horton had not erased the Torch's memories, and Ultron killed him, and defeated the Torch, and gave Vison neural process with the brain patterns of Wonder Man. Becoming an Avenger Ultron sent Vison to send the Avengers into a deathtrap, and kill them so they wouldn't prevent his plans from coming into fruition. Vision was defeated by the Avengers, and calmed down to inform them that Ultron had sent him to destroy, but decided to betray his creator and wanted to defeat him. Vison then wanted to become an Avenger, and succeeded after being tested by Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor on his powers. Becoming part of the Avengers, he fought many villains, including, Yellowjacket (Henry Pym), Surtur, Ymir, Puppet Master, Egghead, and many others. Scarlet Witch During his years as an adventurer, he met and fell in love with Scarlet Witch, and their romantic relationship blossomed into marriage. The two spent years with the Avengers before deciding to retire and live in New Jersey, but Vision's control crystal malfunctioned, and became obsessed with making a golden age of peace on Earth. He started doing so by controlling computer systems, but was able to revert and reform, and severed his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mind. Powers Vision's main power is his total control over his molecular density: Increasing it renders him invulnerable and augments his natural strength, while also making him immovable; decreasing it enables him to pass through solid matter, grants him flight capabilities, and allows him to levitate. Vision's android body naturally has greater strength, speed, durability, endurance and reflexes than a human body, as well as a self repairing system, an advanced intellect, and extremely acute senses. Vision can also fire the solar energy the jewel on his forehead absorbs either from said jewel or as heat vision. During the Heroes Return Avengers comic, Vision also gained the power of technopathy, enabling him to telepathically interface with outside technology. Love-Interests *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Carol Danvers/Warbird *Mantis *Virginia - Creation Gallery Champions (2016-) -1Page 7.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 18.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 19.jpg All-new-all-different-marvel.png|Characters on the All-New All-Different Marvel poster Trivia *His brain patterns are based on Wonder Man and Alexander Lipton. Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Genius Category:Immortals Category:Avengers Members Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Defectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Hypnotists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Superorganism Category:Spouses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Villain Category:The Icon Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Big Good Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genderless Category:Pure Good Category:Superheroes